harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eliksir Wiggenowy
Eliksir Wiggenowy (ang. Wiggenweld Potion) — eliksir regenerujący zdrowie. Wypicie małej buteleczki wyleczy nawet ciężkie rany. Historia Książę czarodziej użył kiedyś tego eliksiru, by obudzić księżniczkę, której wiedźma Leticia Somnolens podała Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Książę najpierw umieścił nieco eliksiru na usta, a następnie pocałował księżniczkę. Sposób przyrządzenia eliksiru Książę Półkrwi Przepis pochodzi z gry Harry Potter i Książę PółkrwiWarzenie eliksiru – film na youtube (ang). # Dodać krew salamandry, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na czerwony. # Mieszać, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na pomarańczowy. # Dodać krew salamandry, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na żółty. # Mieszać, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na zielony. # Dodać krew salamandry, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na turkusowy. # Podgrzać, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na indygo. # Dodać krew salamandry, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na różowy. # Podgrzać, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na czerwony. # Dodać pięć kręgosłupów skorpeny. # Podgrzać, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na żółty. # Dodać kolejnych pięć kręgosłupów skorpeny. # Dodać śluz gumochłona, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na fioletowy. # Mieszać, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na czerwony. # Dodać śluz gumochłona, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na pomarańczowy. # Mieszać, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na żółty. # Potrząsnąć i dodać, aż ponownie zmieni kolor na pomarańczowy. # Dodać wodę miodową, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na turkusowy. # Podgrzać, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na różowy. # Dodać krew salamandry, aż eliksir zmieni kolor na zielony. Komnata Tajemnic We wcześniejszej grze – Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, Severus Snape przekazał uczniom drugiego roku wiedzę o eliksirze. Nakazał on Harry'emu zademonstrowanie działania eliksiru. Wystarczyło zdobyć Śluz gumochłona i korę drzewa Wiggen – oba składniki były poukrywane w różnych miejscach Hogwartu, a także znajdowały się w handlu między uczniami. Następnie, śluz i korę należało wrzucić do jednego ze specjalnych kociołków ustawionych w szkole, a także poza nią – np. w Zakazanym Lesie. Zdobywało się w ten sposób eliksir, który podwyższał zdrowie, które Harry tracił w czasie walk z różnymi magicznymi stworzeniami (np. ognistymi krabami)Krótki film z lekcji eliksirów, na której jest mowa o Eliksirze Wiggenowym – youtube.com. PS1 W grze Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny i Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic w wersji na PS1, Eliksir Wiggenowy również podnosił zdrowie. Można go było znaleźć na podłodze w różnych częściach szkoły, a także samemu go zrobić przy specjalnych kotłach klikając odpowiednie przyciski. Ciekawostki mały * W "Kamieniu Filozoficznym" w wersji na GBC pewien uczeń kilkukrotnie śpiewał piosenkę zatytułowaną "99 butelek eliksiru wiggenowego". * Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie wersje platformy, na których została wydana gra z serii ''Harry Potter'', eliksir wiggenowy pojawia się we wszystkich grach z serii poza ''Harrym Potterem i Czarą Ognia''. * W wielu grach komputerowych z serii Harry Potter, eliksir wiggenowy służy do przywracania życia i wzmocnienia wytrzymałości bohatera, co jest równoważne z eliksirami zdrowia występującymi w innych rodzajach gier wideo. * W grze na PS1 z serii ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny'' oraz ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic'', Harry może znaleźć wypełnione eliksiry wiggenowe na podłodze lub utworzyć je w specjalnym kociołku, naciskając przyciski, które pojawiają się na ekranie. Spowoduje to przywrócenie wszystkim zdrowia i wytrzymałości Harry'ego. * W grze wideo z serii Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, Harry może wymieniać fasolki wszystkich smaków na korę drzewa Wiggen i śluz gumochłona. Harry może wtedy dojść do specjalnego kociołka i zrobić eliksir wiggenowy, który może wypić, aby przywrócić swoje zdrowie i zwiększyć poziom energii. W większości gier eliksir ma fioletowy lub purpurowy kolor. Różne kociołki do przyrządzenia eliksiru można znaleźć poukrywane po całym zamku, a także w Zakazanym Lesie. * W grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Zachariasz Smith kazał Harry'emu, Ronu i Hermionie przynieść mu eliksir wiggenowy, który znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym, aby mógł dokończyć pracę domową i przyjść na zajęcia GD. Etymologia Wiggen ze starego bretońskiego oznacza siłę, męstwo lub jeszcze odwagę. Jeśli chodzi o spoiny (spawanie), to jest angielskim słowem, które oznacza łączą się przez ogrzewanie do temperatury topnienia. Tak więc Eliksir Wiggenowy oznaczałoby dosłownie Spawacz Siły lub Kto zażywa eliksir, spawa siłę. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) Kategoria:Eliksiry en:Wiggenweld Potion es:Poción para inducir sueño fr:Potion Wiggenweld ru:Рябиновый отвар